


That Loosener of Limbs

by ishtarelisheba



Series: Better to Face the Bullets 'verse [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ish promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishtarelisheba/pseuds/ishtarelisheba
Summary: Jasper arrives home from work in a certain mood and finds Mal looking particularly delicious. It could only be an evening for mischief.





	That Loosener of Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompts - _ladysibyl said: Quick BtFtB prompt: I loved the Hunted Cricket one-shot, and I’d love some Jabberdragon domestic fluff. Maybe one of them cooks a meal for the other, or gives a “just because” gift?_  
>  ladysibyl said: Also, may we have more Jabber Dragon and Hunted Cricket? Maybe see Mal move in with Jasper?]

Jasper left her overcoat and attaché case on the bench inside the door as she went in, listening for sounds of Mal moving around. Sound carried on the ground floor, for better or for worse, and she could usually tell whether her girl was home from work before her.

They’d been all set up in the house for just over four months now. She and Mal had chosen it together, taking their time with both house and neighborhood to find the right ones, particularly the latter. It was nothing overly grand, but far better than either of their previous respective flats - more than roomy enough for the two of them and what bit of entertaining they did, and midway between the hospital and the Wock law offices. Just the thing.

She heard Mal humming something slow and sweet, and she followed the direction of the sound to the kitchen. The cook had been given the night off again, then.

 _“Mal_ lory,” she singsonged on her way, and the humming stopped. She could hear sizzling. Whatever Mal cooked smelled glorious.

Jasper went around the open door frame, moving slowly toward Mal as she sang again. _“Mal_ lory…”

Mal had changed out of her nursing uniform and into a pretty purple getup with small gray dots. The skirt did wonderful things around her backside.

“Welcome home,” Mal said with a look over her shoulder. “If you’ll occupy yourself for a while, dinner will be finished in half an hour.”

“I can occupy myself.” Jasper walked up behind her, pressing close, and wrapped her arms snug about Mal’s waist. “You look good enough to eat.”

She felt Mal laugh against her before turning her head for a quick kiss. “Dinner first,” Mal said, flipping over a tattie fish in the pan.

Jasper kissed the bare side of her neck, scraping a rather pointy canine across her skin to draw out a shiver. She slid her hands down to begin gathering that fetching purple dress up Mal’s thighs.

“I’m cooking you a meal and distracted by it, and you’re making use of both facts, you wicked thing,” Mal accused lightly.

“It’s you I have plans to make a meal of,” Jasper purred into her neck.

She stepped to Mal’s side and curled one arm around her, bending to catch the other beneath her knees, and scooped her easily up.

“Jasper!” Mal squawked in laughter, clinging with one arm to the other woman’s shoulders.

Jasper beamed, wide and sharp. “I did give you warning!”

“Oh, for- just let me put the spoon down,” Mal said, reaching for the pan, “and turn the stove off so we’ll still have a dinner when we’re finished.”

She stood near enough that Mal could do both, then headed right out of the kitchen with her and up the stairs. “An excellent plan, letting the cook off tonight,” Jasper teased. “We’ve the house to ourselves. We can make all the noise we-”

“This _wasn’t_ my plan, I’ll have you know.” Mal wasted no time, though, in tugging at the scarlet ascot she’d chosen for Jasper early the same morning.

Jasper swept her right into their bedroom and tossed her onto the featherbed. After a quick, leering show of shedding all save her closest underthings, Jasper crawled on after her, savoring the way Mal downright cackled when she pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place around six months after their first meeting in [A Posy of Violets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632915).)


End file.
